Gears Of War Last Glory
by Banned System
Summary: The new COG team STS Stealth and Tactics Squad , and Delta Squad must stop the surviving Locust on the planet of Sera, regrouping as one huge army in the abandoned city above Zareria, known as 'The Land Of Fear'.
1. Chapter 1

**Gears Of War: Last Glory - Banned System**

**Chapter 1 – Meet….Locust**

**Part 1 – Mission Brief**

Location – COG Army Base 12

On the planet of Sera, Fifteen years after Emergence Day, it has been two weeks since a small COG force named 'Delta Squad' bombed the Locust Horde's underground tunnel network, destroying the Locust's main attack force. But there are still Locust scattered around Sera, and are all planning on regrouping as one big army in the only city which has been deserted by the Stranded and COG; formerly known as 'The City Of Kings' now known as 'The Land Of Fear'. It is only a matter of time until the new Horde shows up and starts to invade Sera once more.

A chopper soon entered the scene, jumping off the helicopter onto the desert like surface was the Lieutenant of 'STS' (Stealth and Tactics Squad), Jamie Carmine, older brother of Anthony Carmine, who lost his life during one of Delta Squad's missions, taking a shot to the head when trying to fix his rifle. After Jamie stepped out of the vehicle, along came Private Freddy Johnson, and Sergeant Aaron Jackson, the only African-American soldier in STS, and finally Private Michael Scott, also known as 'The Eye' because of his amazing sharp shooting ability.

Walking towards STS was Colonel Victor Hoffmam and Delta Squad, Hoffman stopped as STS saluted, "Evening soldiers, I would like to speak with your commanding officer!" shouted Hoffman, "Yes Sir! Here Sir!" Lieutenant Carmine said. Hoffman and Carmine then walked off into the camp a few metres away from STS and Delta.

"You must be Marcus Fenix, _the _Marcus Fenix" said Johnson, surprised, "I guess your right private, what's your name?" asked Fenix, "My name is Private Freddy Johnson…..Sir" he stuttered, "Looks like I have been assigned to help you guys with your mission" said Damon Baird as he butted in on Fenix, "What mission?" asked Michael Scott starring straight at Baird, "I've said to much, but I'm gonna help you all the way that's for sure" replied Baird.

Hoffman and Carmine regrouped with both squads. "The time is precisely 13:47 pm, Thursday, and at precisely 05:00 am, you will get ready for the mission which I will explain after. At 06:00 am, you will rendezvous at this point by Black Hawk Seven, and Eight, and at 06:45 am, you will make you way to Zareria, or to you known as 'The Land Of Fear'. Hoffman informed, "Why Zareria, Sir?" asked Private Scott, "We have just had valid info that the Locust Horde is regrouping there, and before you ask, I got my information from my Ghost Squad, unfortunately, after they gave me that info we lost contact, that's where you come in." replied Hoffman. "Ok, but what about the Locust, Sir?" asked Private Johnson, "Let me finish private! You will bomb the city when you feel the entire Locust Horde have regrouped there, Ok, any questions? Ok go get some rest; you have a big day tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gears Of War: Last Glory - Banned System**

**Chapter 1 – Meet….Locust**

**Part 2 – We're On A Highway To Hell**

Friday morning, 04:56 am, STS and Delta were all asleep apart from, Dominic Santiago of Delta Squad, who could only think about the mighty mission that lied ahead. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" shouted Dominic Santiago. Shortly after STS and Delta slowly got up and got dressed. 05:00 and all the alarm clocks blasted on fully, waking up everyone and shaking everything. 05:58, Delta Squad and STS made their way to the helicopters, where Colonel Victor Hoffman was waiting for them, "Have a nice sleep soldiers, anyway back to the task at hand, STS and Baird will get on Black Hawk Seven, and Delta on BH Eight, you will also have Bravo Team helping with the mission, they are already set and ready to go on BH Five, so hurry up you are leaving in Forty Five minutes, oh and…Good Luck out there, its gonna be rough"

06:45, Black Hawks Five, Seven and Eight lifted off flying up into the red clouded sky, heading towards the dark and terrifying city of Zareria. "This is Black Hawk Five, testing radios, over", "This is Black Hawk Seven, radios working, over", "This is Black Hawk Eight, radios online, BH Eight out.", "This is BH Five, ETA, Three Hours, we should be there at 09:45 am." The Black Hawk Five Pilot said.

08:23 am, The Black Hawks are twenty two minutes away from Zareria, and have no idea what is ready and waiting in their path. Suddenly two loud 'BOOMS' lit up the sky and two missiles were heading straight towards The Black Hawks. Then one of the blazing missiles whizzed straight passed Black Hawk Seven and into the cockpit of Black Hawk Five, the other missile was shot down by Marcus Fenix on Black Hawk Eight. "MAY-DAY! MAY DAY! BLACK HAWK DOWN, BLACK HAWK DO….." Black Hawk Five had just crashed and Black Hawks Seven and Eight were descending down towards the crash site.

As soon as Black Hawk Seven touched the wet muddy soil, STS quickly took positions around the crashed Hawk, with Delta soon searching for survivors amongst the debris of the helicopter. "HELP!, I'm stuck, wait don't come any closer, there's something here oh god, no, no, NOOO!!." Dominic and Marcus ran into the crashed Hawk as soon as they could, spotting a Locust Drone dragging the almost dead Pilot across the floor. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" shouted Fenix, "We don't want to harm the Pilot." Dominic, Marcus and Private Augustus Cole, aka 'The Cole Train' slowly walked towards the Locust Drone, whose back was towards them, Cole Train then stuck the end of his Lancer Assault Rifle straight into the armoured back of the Drone as Cole Train, Marcus and Dominic emptied their Lancers on the Drone, who then fell onto it's knees moaning up into the sky, the Pilot then picked up the Drone's pistol and shot it's head off.

Delta and Black Hawk Five's Pilot got back onto Black Hawk Eight, as STS got back onto Black Hawk Seven, who both then lifted off the muddy grounds and carried on their journey to Zareria.

10:34 am, The Hawks entered the dark, sinister city. "Look at this place, look at all the Locust!" said a very frightened Carmine, "Lieutenant, what in hell do we do from here?" asked Sergeant Jackson, who looked and was confused, "ok, here's what we do, us, STS, will move in through the tunnels over there on the search for Ghost Squad, Delta will move in through the city setting the nukes, so they can blow this city and all the Locust in the city to kingdom come!"

Black Hawk Seven landed onto an abandoned Car Park, whilst Black Hawk Eight carried on moving deeper into the city. "Good Luck STS" Marcus Said, "Likewise Sergeant" Jamie Carmine Replied. When STS hit the ground they took their positions outside the entrance to the underground. "Um, Lieutenant, What the hell is down there?" Shouted Private Michael Scott, "I don't know, but we are about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gears Of War: Last Glory - Banned System**

**Chapter 1 – Meet….Locust**

**Part 3 – One Way In, No Way Out**

10:51, STS are slowly making their way through the rat infested cave. Suddenly the entrance collapses on itself trapping STS inside. "Oh, this is some bull." Said Jackson, looking for his torch, "ok, I didn't know this would happen, so attach your torches to your guns and lets start moving into the tunnels, Hoffman said this is where he lost contact" informed Carmine, who turned on his torch and started walking further into the tunnel, until he came to a stop. "Damn It! We're gonna have to split up Sir!" shouted Scott, counting how many are in the Squad. STS had come to a parallel entrance, one to their left, and one to their right.

"Here's what we do, Johnson and myself will go right, Baird, Jackson and Scott will go right." Carmine said to the group, whom then all replied with either "Got It" or "Understood"

Baird, Jackson and Scott made their way to an edge, "Stop! Don't slip, or you will most probably die" sarcastically said Baird as the three soldiers slowly made their way around the edge of the crater and into another room. Meanwhile, Carmine and Johnson got themselves into a little trouble, "FIRE!! SHOOT THEM ALL GOD DAMN-IT!" shouted Carmine, who stood up with his Gnasher Shotgun, ripping Locust Drones Apart, whilst Johnson chucked a grenade into the Locust posse blowing them to each side of the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked Jackson, who replied with "It must be Carmine and Johnson running into a little trouble, "Yeah, I better see if they're ok" Baird said, picking up his radio from his bulky side pocket, "Carmine, do you copy, this is Baird, do you copy?", "Loud and clear Baird!" replied Carmine, "Are you ok?" Baird said again, "Fine, just ran into a group of Drones, that's all, carry on with your mission!" shouted Carmine, who then put his radio back in his backpack.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Black Hawk Eight's Landing sight, Marcus, Dominic, Augustus, the new recruits, Shawn, Matthew and the Black Hawk Five survivor George Harding strolled through the train station, not noticing the Locust Drones coming up behind them, a Drone then revved it's chainsaw on the end of it's Lancer and jumps onto Matthew, slicing him in half covering Shawn with blood, with the rest of Delta Squad taking out the other Drones attempting to assassinate them.

Back inside the underground tunnels, STS make their way to the end of the tunnel regrouped and outside a door, with a man inside, moaning and crying. "Ok Baird, knock down this door." Carmine ordered, then with one powerful kick, the door ripped of it's hinges and flying onto the floor. "You're too late! They killed us all, THEY KILLED US ALL!" shouted the Ghost Squad survivor "It's coming, YOU DON'T KNOW IT, BUT IT'S COMING, COMING FOR YOU!" shouted the survivor again. Then a loud roar came from the distance, and Scott screamed as he ran in, "A BERSERKER!" Jackson blocked the doorway with some chairs as the rest of STS took cover behind a vandalised sofa. "IT'S HERE!" shouted the Ghost Squad survivor, who seconds later was ripped apart and eaten by the Berserker who smashed through the chair barricade. "I know how to kill, it, we need to get outside!" whispered Baird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gears Of War: Last Glory - Banned System**

**Chapter 1 – Meet….Locust**

**Part 4 – BERSERKER!**

"RUN!" shouted Sergeant Jackson, making a diversion letting his fellow squad to escape, "Jackson, smoke it and out" Carmine ordered, "Smoke?" a confused Jackson said, "CHUCK A SMOKE GRENADE!" shouted Carmine, making his way out. Sergeant Jackson slid across the wooden floor under the Berserker's legs chucking a smoke grenade up at its evil, deadly face to confuse it.

At the front of the horrified squad was Private Johnson and Scott, who went through the left tunnel, meanwhile, Carmine and Baird ran into the right tunnel, with Jackson a few metres behind them. "Keep running Baird" shouted the frightened Lieutenant, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" shouted Baird, sarcastically.

Meanwhile, behind a car, Fenix and Dominic Santiago were desperately defending their fallen friend Private Matthew Webb, but Delta doesn't know that they are surrounded, and will have to dodge millions of bullets unless they want the Locust to invade Sera. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Shawn Miller, at the top of his lungs, Miller then stands up running into the large Locust group, pulling out the pin of his grenade, and jumping into the centre of the Drones. "MILLER!" shouted Fenix, but before he could save him, Miller had blown apart about fifteen Drones, killing himself.

13:01, at the fallen in entrance to the tunnel, STS are setting up a grenade to quickly open the entrance, and trapping the Berserker inside. "Ok, fire in the hole!" Jackson said, blowing the entrance open, then as quickly as they could, STS ran outside before the tunnel closed on itself again, trapping the Berserker. "Ha, sucker" said Jackson.

Meanwhile, Fenix, Santiago, Cole and Bravo Team survivor, George Harding were again desperately trying to escape via Black Hawk Eight, but the Locust had surrounded the Helicopter, and were waiting for them.

Back outside the tunnel, Lieutenant discovered something extremely depressing. "Where's Johnson?" asked Carmine, who then picks up his brick-sized radio, "Johnson, Johnson, are you there?" asked Carmine, now sweating with desperation, "Lieutenant! Carmine, I'm stuck, I'm not gonna make it, wait, its coming, Lieutenant, get me out, its coming, GET ME OUT, AAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, IT'S HERE! SIR, GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, GET ME……..", "Johnson, Johnson, Johnson" Carmine paused for a few seconds, "we just lost Private Freddy Johnson, time 13:43" said Carmine, looking down at the concrete. The sad crew stood silent as they took a couple of minutes to remember their fellow squad member Private Johnson.


End file.
